Media content service providers may provide subscribers with an electronic program guide (EPG) to enable the subscribers to determine what media content is available and what media content to view. The media content service providers may also provide subscribers with information regarding available on-demand media content. The media content service providers may enable the subscribers to search the EPG, the information regarding the available on-demand media content, or both to receive a search result of one or more identifiers of media content. For example, a service provider may enable a subscriber to specify search criteria via an input device (e.g., a remote control device, a touch screen, or a keyboard). A search of the electronic program guide, the information regarding available on-demand media content, or both may yield one or more media content items that satisfy the search criteria.